supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kogari
Kogari is a 15 year old boy born with a strange mark on his shoulder that burns deeply unless he is near a great source of magical power. Unlike most people, his light and darkness within him are at a perfect equal, and many people are looking to tip the scale from one side to another. Additional Info Kogari was born one day in a small country next to Hyrule, unkown to most. On his left shoulder, was a marking of a white sun within a black moon cresent. The parents were very afraid of this, and did not know what to do, so they raised him as they normally would, acting as if the strange mark was something normal. Throughout his life, he has always felt pain, constant, searing pain in his left shoulder. The only place where it did not hurt was next to a crystal monument within their town, and so he spent most of his days there. His parents soon figured out that he Kogari was adept at magic, and so sent him away to train for most of his life. He excelled at the magics of Light and Dark, and the more he learned of magic, the less the mark on his shoulder burned. He kept it a secret, as he did not know what misfortune it could bring him if people knew. But he could not keep it a secret forever, and the school headmaster learned eventually. He was expelled that day for "harboring dangerous magic," and the day after he was expelled, he was walking through the woods, and a cloaked man walked up to Kogari, handed him a strange claok and weird double bladed sword-staff, and told him, "Follow me." Kogari's life has been an adventure since that point. Although misfortune often follows him, he trades his allegances often. Personality: Kogari is very and calm. Even when angry, he only shows a portion of his true emotion. He is used to bottling in his emotions, and years of being on his own has led him to be slightly judgemental and mistrusting, although he will always do what he beleives to be right. He likes to view conflicts as "Order vs Chaos" rather than "Good vs Evil" and beleives that there should be a balance in everything, causing him to switch sides often when in a conflict. Often times, he is an enigma, and no one knows who he's going to side with next. Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay: Kogari was traveling in the woods when he bumped into Ridley and Chaos. As he was confused and had nothing better to do while Bacchus and Minerva fought, he asked Ridley what was happening. This started a conversation about the current conflict and Chaos and Order. Ridley then shooed Kogari away, and he left hoping to talk with someone from the other side. When he saw that Link was trying to kill Chaos, who he did not know, he sheilded Chaos while he made his gettaway, but fainted after the loss of magical power. Edme and Faolan carried him to a cabin where he rested while the others went on. Ad Certa Tenebrae/Roleplay: Kogari wakes up soon after, feeling magic. When the group offers him food, he declines, only wishing where he could find the source of the magic he felt. When Nin emerged then after, he was the least trusting of the group, outright calling Nin a thing. After, when Ganondorf was at the castle, he insulted Nin, causing Nin to send him flying backwards into the castle. With the magical powers of both Nin and Ganondorf around him, he aroused enough strength to get up, and questioned Ganondorf at staff-point. Ganondorf just knocked him aside. After Ganondorf left and Icy arrived, he showed great confusion as to what the cat was doing, although didn't worry about it too much. He questioned Sheik about their goal, and decided to temporarily side with the group against Ganondorf. When the Shadow Beasts attacked, he tried to stop them , but was no use, although when Link told him how to defeat them, he was able to finish off one before Link destroyed the others. Quicksilver picked him up and carried himi to where Ganondorf was, but he could not see Ganondorf, instead having to rely on Link's directions. After a short while Kogari was overwhealmed by Ganondorf's dark magic with no light magic to counter it. He ended up emitting a lot of dark magic in order to not be corrupted by it. He was able to get up and attack Ganondorf after a while though. When the group ended up at the entrance to the Cave of Nex, he offered the idea of enfusing it with dark magic in order to open it, however when Siglyph ampliphied it, the door just blew apart. They entered and Kogari suddenly got worried if Ganondorf wasn't in the cave at all, and they just opened it for him. Sheik did nothing to quench his fears, and when they walked farther, he saw the Lucem he was very against befriending it. Afterwards when Sheik trapped Ganondorf, he beleived he had a plan and that Sheik should not kill him, but eventually let Sheik do it. The Cave of Nex/Roleplay: When the group was trapped in the cave of Nex, Kogari did not do much until the Megalodon arrived, at which point he tried to blast it with darkness and then tried to trap the air around him. When they fought Lumina Mille, he tried to light the lights but the mass darkness eminating tainted his light magic. He helped a lot while fighting Arachne, ending up blasting it and ending the battle. Afterwards when they fought Incendium, he had to dodge Sheik's attacks and managed to trap Incendium after what was actually a misfire. He then told the others he had to face his fear against Cephra Spes first, thinking it might show his destiny. He saw himslef surrounded by Darkness and Light, causing harm to everyone he knew and loved. He finally accepted that this was his destiny, and left the group now afraid that they might cause his eventual corruption. Trivia *He can control the amounts of light and darkness within him, although this takes a long time and leaves himself drained afterwards *After dealing with creatures of light and darkness for years, he is extremely paranoid and rarely trusts anyone until they prove themselves. Sometimes not even then. *He suffers from arachnophobia Category:Frostsoul's Pages Category:Male Category:Original Characters